Don't Be Afraid I'm Proud
by RonohBloodyhell
Summary: Albus is afraid of his father is going to say when he isn't put in Gryffindor


**Disclaimer- I do not own Harry Potter all rights are reserved to J.K Rowling**

**Don't be Afraid- I'm Proud**

**Before School- September 1****st**

_Ginny kissed Albus goodbye_

"_See you at Christmas"_

"_Bye, Al," said Harry, as his son hugged him. "Don't forget Hagrid's invited you to tea next Saturday. Don't mess with Peeves. Don't duel anyone 'til you've learned how. And don't let James wind you up."_

"_What if I'm in Slytherin?"_

_The whisper was for his father alone, and Harry knew that only the moment of departure could have forced Albus to reveal how great and sincere that fear was._

_Harry crouched down so that Albus's face was slightly above his own. Alone of Harry's three children, Albus alone had inherited Lily's eyes._

"_Albus Severus," Harry said quietly, so that nobody but Ginny could hear, and she was tactful enough to pretend to be waving at Rose, who was now on the train, "you were named for two headmasters of Hogwarts. One of them was a Slytherin and he was probably the bravest man I ever knew"_

"_But just say-"_

"_-Then Slytherin house will have gained an excellent student, wont it? It doesn't matter to us, Al. But if it matters to you, you'll nr able to choose Gryffindor over Slytherin. The sorting hat takes your choice into account."_

"_Really?"_

"_It did for me," said Harry._

_**Present Day- Christmas break**_

_Ever since his father had told him that it didn't matter if he was put into Gryffindor or Slytherin his fear of the sorting had lessened immensely. But then the sorting had shouted out "HUFFLEPUFF" and he had again become nervous as his father had mentioned nothing about the other houses. _

_Since the start of the school year Albus had receive many letters from his parents asking what house he had been put in to and whether he was enjoying school and made any friends. But the truth is Albus had found that he was unable to enjoy his first couple of terms of education at Hogwarts as he was worried what his father would think when he found out, due to this he was unable to make friends with any of his fellow students. Only trips to Hagrid seemed to make him feel any better. On one trip Hagrid had practically growled at him when he confessed what he was feeling. "Now see hear, Albus I know your father and he would never sink as low as to detest you, just for being in Hufflepuff, in fact I think he would be-"_

"_You think-"_

" _No, I know"_

_At lunch the next day Albus received a note. Curious he opened it, it read:_

_Albus Severus Potter_

_Could you please come up to my office at noon today. There is someone here who wishes to see you._

_Yours Sincerely _

_Minerva McGonagall (Headmistress)_

_P.s. Password is "Golden Trio" _

_Wondering why on earth he would be summoned up to the headmistresses office just to meet someone he walked along to Herbology, his favourite subject as Neville Longbottom one of his fathers old school friends taught it. Neville had played a massive role in the downfall of the most evil dark wizard of all time, Lord Voldermort in the second wizarding war by cutting of his snake Nagini's head._

_At noon he headed alone up to the headmistresses office, he stopped outside the gold gargoyle and muttered "Golden Trio" and climbed the spiralling staircase wondering to himself if the password had something to do with his father and his best friends, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. He smiled at the thought._

_Before he had even opened the door McGonagall opened the door and pronounced "Happy Christmas Albus" she moved aside to reveal his own father who stood there with a smile moving across his face. _

"_Dad, what are doing here" he asked with a look of mingled shock and happiness._

"_Nice to see you to son, but as I had to be here anyway I thought I come and see why you haven't replied to any of me or your mothers letters" but then seeing the look on his face and the colour of his robes and tie he suddenly knew, " Albus how could you think we wouldn't like you being in Hufflepuff, I in fact used to know a Hufflepuff by a name of Nymphadora Tonks. She was in Hufflepuff and she died in the Battle of Hogwarts fighting the greater good. Don't be afraid to me anything son, you know I'm proud of you"_

_Yeah dad I know, hey anyway how come you had to come and see Professor McGonagall"_

_Well just before you came Professor McGonagall offered me the position of Defence Against The Dark Arts Professor"_

_Albus stared from Professor McGonagall and his father with a look of shock and admiration on his face before managing to stammer "wow dad, take it, you love to teach about the dark arts it was even your own favourite subject whilst you was at school, sometimes it's all you talk about" _

"_Don't worry Albus I've already taken it"_

_Albus then suddenly embraced his father and together they left the office and headed home for the holidays where the whole family including Ron and Hermione would be waiting to hear the good news._


End file.
